Just The Way You Are
by D3aD CuT3 ZoMBi3
Summary: Three words shouldn't be so hard to say, or so you would think. Robin soon finds out that maybe it kind of is. With villians, pride, and shyness, I love you can become a battle in itself. Rob/Star Oneshot


**Just The Way You Are**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or anything in relation to the show. Honestly, all I own are three dogs and some clothes, so I don't think Teen Titans needs to really worry about me taking over. But, for certain copyright issues, I had to inform you of my lack of property.

Thank you.

_Dang, I love her._ That was the thought that kept recurring in Robin's mind. As she laughed at something Beast Boy said, he couldn't help but smile. It was amazing that he could only find the most beautiful, and wonderful girl on another planet. She really was out of this world, and Robin felt lucky just to be in her presence.

But what he wouldn't give to kiss her. The problem, as he had come to realize lately, with living with three other teenagers, was that privacy was limited. They took their moments at different times. A two person battle stratedgy, helping in the kitchen, choosing her over anyone else when it was time to split up, or pick a partner, the team understood. Sometimes, he thought maybe their friends encouraged it.

"Dude, are you going to help me with this or not?" Cyborg suddenly said, snapping Robin's attention from the auburn haired siren to his robotic friend and the engine that would only sputter.

"Give me a moment," Robin said, looking back to her. Starfire was now looking at him, and though Robin's heart sped faster, he managed a calm smile and a small wave. She smiled widely, waving back, before looking back to Beast Boy, and once again, laughing.

With a sigh, he turned back to Cyborg. He was staring at the spiky haired leader, arms crossed and a sarcastic smile on his face. "You look like a cat that just discovered how to open the milk jug," he replied.

Robin laughed, leaning over to fiddle with the car. "Yeah, but now I don't know how to drink from it," Robin said, then after a kmoments silence, he looked up with a raised brow. "That didn't really make sense, did it?"

"Nope."

He laughed again, and this time, Cyborg joined in. Robin knew he could always talk to Cyborg without having to be serious. Cyborg would loosen up around him, laugh about things, talk about cars, and ease Robin's jittering nerves that would suddenly arise at Starfire's perfume, or her envious green eyes. Cyborg was his friend, not his best, Starfire is the only person he trusted enough with that title, but like his brother.

"I don't know, man, I feel like she and I are stuck in some imaginary rut. Does that sound like a chick flick problem to you or what?" he asked, laughing at it as he pulled out a plug.

"Definitely," Cyborg beemed in. He reached far enough into the car to where his arms was almost to the ground, and cast a look to Starfire. He couldn't imagine what the problem was between the two. They had managed to get through her sister, his pride, and Cyborg didn't know how she managed to keep Robin level, but she did. Without her, everyone knew he was a raving lunatic, a bomb waiting to explode.

Cyborg leaned back up and went around to the door. "What are you in a rut for? I mean, it's not like you guys hide your feelings anymore. It's hard to see you two without your eyes and sometimes lips glued to each other," Cyborg commented.

Robin leaned against the equipment and shook his head. "That's exactly the problem. We are hiding our feelings, to an extent. I mean, I'm wondering about that 'L' word," he said, looking up.

The robot raised a human brow. "Wow. You haven't told her you love her yet?" he asked.

Robin shook his head, and his mask widened. "Am I suppose to? I don't know whether to tell her, or shut up until she does. What if she doesn't love me and I'm sitting around, looking at her and being cheerful for nothing? What if she can't even feel love? I mean, Tameran isn't Earth, you know?" Robin stopped, realizing he was starting to ramble on.

Cyborg laughed at him and rubbed his bald head with his greasy hand. "Dude, I hate to tell you this, but that's what love is all about. That anxiety over whether she feels the same, that's part of it, but there isn't any fear. Trust me, you don't have any reason to fear what Star feels about you," he pointed out.

With another sigh, he looked back to her. Raven was now sitting with the green teen and Starfire, and she was obviously explaining something to Beast Boy that made him laugh more than listen. But Star looked at her, full attention and alert. She was a great listener, but when it came to this issue, would she be able to listen and give him an honest answer rather than the one she would know he'd want to hear? She did love to please him, and sometimes that worried him.

What if the pleasing was only a Tameran thing too? What if it were tradition to aim to please the man you were with, whether you actually wanted to or not? He couldn't stand the thought of her feeling forced to like him. He wanted it all to be mutual, and he wanted more than anything to know for certain whether she loved him too.

He turned back and plugged the hose back up. "Try it now, Cy," he said, his voice toneless. The car revved to life, and all of the Titans noticed. The three that hadn't helped came running up to the car, Beast Boy and Starfire clapping with excitement, while Raven merely stared, impressed, but not going to express it the way Star and BB could.

"Yeah! The T-car is runnin'! I knew I could do it!" Beast boy said, shining his knuckles against his shirt. Robin hit him upside the head out of pure impulse and then met starfire's eyes, smiling and bashful.

She gave a soft smile before turning to Cyborg. "It is most amazing that the car is now fixed. Maybe later we shall have pizza?" she asked, looking to each.

"Actually," Cyborg said before Beast Boy could agree. "I think we'll go and have pizza, so you two can be alone," he said, moving in front of Raven and Beast Boy.

"I'm with Cyborg, but I want to go by the bookstore first," Raven said, winking at Starfire.

Star blushed and twisted a foot around as she met Robin's eyes. "Perhaps you and I could go someplace? Outside of the tower, on the cycle of motors," she offered, smiling as Robin's cheeks turned red.

He was still amazed that something so simple could still make him turn into a stumbling, nervous tomato.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," he said, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven smiling.

They all said their goodbyes, and then three set off in the car as Starfire left Robin's sight to 'up the freshen' and Robin chose to do the same.

He fumbled through his clothes, growling in a nervous fit. Why hadn't he ever went to a store and bought clothes? The only things he had was his uniforms, a suit that he swore he would never wear again, and his capes. He didn't even own a normal pair of shoes. He even thought about changing his mask, perhaps going without it, or exchanging it for his glasses, but when Starfire knocked on the door, all he could do was grab the keys, run his fingers through his hair and open the door.

Starfire had gone shopping.

He stared at her slender frame, his stability knocked flat. She was gorgeous, her red hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders, her tan skin looking even and flawless under the green tank top, her bright green eyes sparkling under the purple eyeshadow and pale pink lips. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and converses, and if it weren't for the fact that she just looked so damn beautiful, Robin would have thought this was a casual outfit. But, she wasn't just some normal girl. She was Star.

He swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, wow, Star, you went shopping," he said, his face turning bright red as she smiled, messing with her hair.

"I believe you are suppose to comment on my appearance than my shopping," she replied, and he could see the teasing in her smile.

"You look amazing."

Now she blushed and then smiled. "Thank you, Robin. You look wonderful yourself," she replied back, and though she looked honest, Robin felt insecure.

"I look the same as I always do. I guess I need to get out more," he said with a nervous laugh.

Starfire smiled. "You look wonderul everyday. I think you look amazing as you are," she replied sweetly.

Robin suddenly felt like a jackass. He felt their was always one person that was perfect, and the other was merely lucky. He knew his place. He was lucky.

As a soft and nervous smile crossed his face, she took his hand and started pulling him down the hall. She had a wide smile on her tan face, and her emerald eyes were as bright as the starbolts she shot. You really could disenagrate in her eyes.

"We must leave this tower immediately," she said, and Robin's eyes widened.

"Why? Is there trouble?"

She giggled. "Yes, extreme trouble. I am becoming bored rather quickly, and if we don't leave, I shall result to annoying you immensely," she countered, and Robin softened slightly.

He slowly realized that maybe he did need to get out more often.

She continued to smile as she lead him down the halls, Robin following like a well-trained puppy, and slowly she lead them to the garage where the R-Cycle still sat, gleaming and beckoning them.

Robin frowned slightly. He could have washed it. Now Starfire had to be seen on his dirty bike. Couldn't anything go smoothly?

She giggled and flew over to the bike, sitting in her spot. She rubbed the spot in front of her and smiled. "Are you not coming? I fear that I do not know how to drive myself," she teased.

He smiled, walking over to the bike and getting on. Starfire's arms instantly wrapped themselves around his waist, and her head laid against his shoulder blades. He stiffened, her warmth feeling excellent against his tense shoulders.

For a moment, he was lost, trapped in her inviting smell and her chest that moved slowly. Her breath against his ear, the strand of auburn hair that he could see on his arms, she was so special. She was so perfect.

"Are we to leave tonight or shall we wait until tomorrow?"

Her voice snapped his attention back and with a small, embarrassed laugh, he started to R-Cycle up and drove quickly from the tower.

She hugged him tighter. "Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"I'm very glad that we have this night alone. I love our friends, but I love having you to myself also," she replied, her breath warm against his ear.

He smiled, his nervousness fading. "Same here. I've actually been meaning to-" He stopped, dropped his eyes and then forced a smile. "I've been meaning to take you out for a while."

She nuzzled closer. "I would be happy even if we only fought crime together. As long as I am with you, things always turn out for the better," she replied, and a blush crossed his cheeks.

What could he say to that? I love you? Thanks? Marry me? Okay, he thought, scratch the last one out. he at least needed to get the 'I love you' out of the way before he asked her to marry him. Baby steps, right?

So, he kept quiet until he pulled up to an amazing resturaunt that had newly opened. It had an outside terrace and Starfire was instantly pleased. The went inside together, and Robin ordered a table outside. The waiter showed them to it and then asked for their drinks.

While robin ordered water, Starfire piped in with a tall glass of mustard. The waiter started to protest, but Robin handed him an extra twenty. Anything for Starfire. Even if it did make him close to broke.

"This is so beautiful, Robin. And very romantic, right?" she asked, and he nodded with a small smile.

"Most people would say so, although, I guess i'm not the one that is exactly perfect with this romantic stuff," he joked, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled and reached her hand over to touch his glove. "Neither am I. I have realized it is not about quantity, but about quality. I feel you have a lot of qualities," she replied.

He blushed softly again and then fumbled around with his fork. "Yeah, uh, same here. I mean, I think you have a lot of qualities, not me. That would be like boasting if I said I have a lot of qualities and I-"

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, do as Raven tells Beast Boy and shut up," she said, leaning over to kiss him softly.

Their was a loud explosion to their right and they pulled away from each other, both looking in the general direction of the sound.

"Haha! If it isn't The Boy Blunder and my lovely Starfire," Control Freak's voice boomed as he danced across the railings, his stomache jiggling and his cape dancing. "I thought i might find you here."

Starfire rolled her eyes, and Robin stood up quickly. "Really? What happened to Weight watcher's, man? You're gonna break the-" Before the words could escape his mouth, the railing broke and Control Freak smashed to the ground with a thud. They both ran to see him as he moaned.

"I think he may have broken one of his limbs." starfire looked to Robin and they both shrugged, begginning to sit down and finish their date, but fate had other plans.

"What's he doing here?" Gizmo shouted obnoxiously. "We told you we were going to attack them tonight!" he shouted at Control Freak.

"Oh give it up. He's hurt, let's just attack and be done," Jinx replied, moving her hair from her face.

"Uh, we're not alone," Mammoth said, pointing in the other direction.

Plasma growled, his sludge dripping on the streets. His words were unrecognizable, and both Starfire and Robin slumped in their chairs.

"After we get done with them, maybe we can eat?" Robin asked.

"Sounds like the plan," she replied, bolting into the air and pulling him up with her.

They went into full attack mode as she dropped him above Gizmo and she went off after Plasma. Thinking in sync, Robin managed to coccoon Gizmo inside of Plasma, and Plasma exploded with one of Gizmo's tiny bombs.

They set off after Mammoth and Jinx, and used their powers against each other also, until all of them were lying on the ground, moaning.

But as the police came, they all started to get back on their feet, and now fully upset, Robin went into attack.

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone's attention snapped to Robin, eyes widening and mouths gaping. Robin was red, angry more than embarrased, and he threw his hands in the air.

"I just wanted one night to take this beautiful alien out on a regular date and dine her, and charm her like any normal boyfriend would, but you," he said pointing to control Freak. "And you," he said as his finger pointed to Plasma. And with a last point at Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth, he yelled, "And you won't let me enjoy one night with this girl that I have loved since she first attacked me in the middle of this town!"

Eyes widened again, but Starfire's came back to their original state. "You have the love for me?" she asked, moving closer to him, a small smile across her face.

Robin spun to meet her face, his mask widened, and a nervous smile on his face. Busted.

As he struggled to find the words, most everyone already knew the answer. "Of course he loves you, my sweet, amazing Starfire," Control Freak replied, batting his eyes.

"It's not like it was rocket science," Gizmo chimed in.

"Some girls have all the luck," Jinx replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm on a team with two males and can't even get a sideways glance!"

"But you're not a girl," Mammoth replied.

"I have pink hair! What more do you want!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Get them out of here!" Robin yelled, looking at the gaping police officers. They scurried quickly and loaded the criminals into the van, while Robin watched, a red stain permanately on his cheeks.

_What do I do now?_

_Be honest. It's not like she didn't already know._

_But what if this complicates things?_

_You shouldn't have kissed her in Tokyo then._

_You know, you really should listen to her and stop talking._

"Robin?"

He turned slowly, raising his brow underneath the mask. Starfire looked absolutely beautiful, though confused. All he could think about was kissing her, and that may only complicate things more.

"Yeah, Star?"

She smiled and flew toward him with blinding speed, grabbing his face in her hands and planting her lips tightly against his. She hadn't kissed him with that much intensity since the kiss in Tokyo. Her hands travelled into his hair, and as he finally gripped himself, he held the nape of her neck tenderly, afraid she might move or leave him.

Starfire pulled away, but not too far, and she smiled down at him sweetly. "I love you, Robin. Whether you meant what you said before or it was merely a form of ranting, I love you, my boy of wonder."

Robin's eyes widened and he couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face. "Really?" he asked and she nodded. "You don't only love me because you have to because of some weird Tameranian ritual?"

She raised a brow and then began to laugh. "I have free will over my choosing to love. I feel I must teach you more of our customs so you may not go off and think I can't love."

He blushed again and moved his hand to her cheek. "I love you, Star. I love you more than you will ever know."

The End

A/N: I typically don't do these anymore, but here's my first Author's note! I'm not excellent at fight scenes so I'm sorry if you were expecting any. I hope you laugh, and love this story and please Read and Review.


End file.
